Cuddy's Domination
by smackedfan454
Summary: Cuddy looses all sense of control when House and Stacey won't stop bickering. Rated M for lots of sex. Huddy ending. Reviews please!


**Alright so here's the deal, I know most people don't like Stacey's character, and even if you don't like the actress, you have to admit she is kind of sexy. So I guess me only plea is that don't stop reading just because Stacey is in it. It is a threesome between Cuddy, House, and Stacey. Probably out of character.**

**If you do read it and hate it though, please don't be nasty. However, if you have constructive criticism on how I write that is welcome. Thanks.**

**Just some background knowledge. Stacey and House never dated, but did hook up a few times for this fic. They aren't dating and she isn't married. House and Cuddy's story line is pretty much the same. They hooked up once in college and then have the same office relationship as when Stacey was around. The end will be Huddy I promise.**

**Rated M for smut and language.**

**Reviews are much appreciated! :D**

* * *

><p>Lisa Cuddy sat in her office chair, futzing about paperwork. It had been a long day and most of the staff had already left, but Cuddy knew that she would be there for a least another 3 hours with the amount of things she still had to.<p>

Sighing Cuddy, thought about the day and the headache House had caused her. This on going battle between House and Stacey had to stop, or one of them would be leaving, if not both of them.

Cuddy groaned as she looked up and saw the two of the bickering outside of her office for the hundredth time that day. Couldn't they just go home already like the rest of her staff? Getting up from her chair Cuddy decided she had had enough.

"Stacey and House into my office now!" Cuddy yelled from the doorway, closing the blinds before turning and walking back to her desk, her hands braced on it. Both walked into her office, fuming at the other, House slamming the door shut behind him. Before either of them had time to lash out at the other Cuddy held up her hand. "Enough. I'm sick of hearing you two bicker and yell at each other. It's not good for the hospital, the patients, the people you work with, or me, so it's going to stop right here and right now." Cuddy fumed.

Stacey looked embarrassed while House looked smug. "Cuddy don't you think…" House tried to make a smart ass remark, but Cuddy cut him off.

"Shut up House I wasn't finished." Both Stacey and House were shocked at her bluntness. Cuddy was not normally one to snap. "Now both of you take off your shirt and pants." Their jaws hit the floor.

"What?" Stacey shrieked.

"She is joking. Nice try Cuddy. We will really be nice to each other now." House rolled his eyes.

"I'm not joking. I'm dead serious. Both of you strip or your fired." Cuddy said dead pan serious as she shrugged out of her own jacket. The two employees looked at each other and then back at Cuddy not knowing what to do. House took a brief moment to stare at her breasts peeking out of the top of her shirt, but her words snapped him out of it. "Do you two not speak English or what? Take. Off. Your. Clothes." Cuddy pronunciated each word as if she was talking to toddlers.

"Cuddy this is ridiculous you can't order us to strip in front of you just because its been so long since you've gotten any." House smirked, although inside he was nervous. _"She couldn't be serious, could she?"_

"Funny." Cuddy said sarcastically, before walking around from behind her desk to stand directly in front of Stacey. Cocking her head slightly to the side Cuddy smirked, before reaching out slowly and sliding her jacket off her arms. Stacey held still in shock, her eyes searching Cuddy's and then over to House's as if looking for an answer. House just shrugged, not knowing what to do either, not even being able to come up with a smart ass remark. This was just so unlike Cuddy.

Trailing her hands down Stacey's arms Cuddy trapped her hands behind her back, before reaching for the top of Stacey's shirt. Grabbing the opening Cuddy pulled it hard, watching the buttons going flying across the room as Stacey's shirt was ripped open. "LISA!" Stacey shrieked trying to back away from Cuddy, but Cuddy grabbed her hips and held her there.

"Cuddy I know that you've always had a fantasy about joining us for sex, but…" House tried once again to make a joke, but was cut off by Cuddy for the second time that night as she whirled around to look at him.

"House I've had enough of you. I was going to let you watch, but now your just pissing me off." Cuddy yanked his cane away from him, throwing it across the room, before dragging him over to her coat closet. Opening it, turning the light on, and shoving House into the closet Cuddy closed and locked the door. "I'll come back when we're done. Have fun jacking off in there." Cuddy smirked before walking back to Stacey ignoring the hollers from House.

"Lisa what is going on?" Stacey said slightly worried, her hands holding her ripped shirt closed. Trying to back away from Cuddy, Stacey found herself pressed against the wall of Cuddy's office. Cuddy stepped right up against her.

"Two things I've always wanted to do… stop this ongoing argument between the two of you… and sleep with both of you. Now keep quiet and don't move your arms." Cuddy demanded, pushing Stacey's hands back behind her back.

Cuddy pulled open her shirt again, letting her eyes wonder over Stacey's stomach and chest, her boobs pushing out of the bra slightly. Stacey held her breath, not knowing what to do in this situation. "Lisa this is employee sexual harassment."

"Are you going to sue me? That would ironic wouldn't it? Hospital lawyer sues the boss." Cuddy smirked to herself, as her mouth lowered onto Stacey's neck, placing small kisses. Stacey gasped, fighting with herself. A million thoughts were flooding her mind, ranging from 'this is wrong' to 'I hope she doesn't stop.'

"Lisa I…" Stacey started to say her hands moving up to grab Cuddy's shoulders.

Cuddy instantly snapped her attention up to Stacey, grabbing her hands. "I told you not to move your hands."

Stacey froze not expecting to hear Cuddy's voice laced with some anger, or see the lust clearly shone in her eyes. "This is nuts Lisa!" Stacey said trying to knock some sense into the well-known dean of medicine, although her own body was starting to become aroused.

"I don't care Stacey. Not tonight." Cuddy replied, pulling Stacey with her towards the couch, were Cuddy sat down. "Bend over."

"What?" Stacey said in shock for the hundredth time since this whole thing started.

"I told you not to move your arms and you did. Now bend over and take your punishment." Cuddy said simply, hoping that Stacey would comply, spanking her always having been one of her fantasies.

Stacey stood staring down at Cuddy for a moment before glancing over to the closet where House had gotten quiet, obviously having heard what Cuddy had said. Looking back at Cuddy, Stacey couldn't help the sudden jolt of excitement that coursed through her. She wanted this, of coarse she did. Who wouldn't?

Slowly Stacey lowered herself down over Cuddy's lap, her jean clad ass presented to Cuddy like a gift ready to be opened. Neither could really believe that this was happening. "Good girl." Cuddy grinned, before Cuddy brought her hand down hard on Stacey's ass.

"Ahh!" Stacey hollered, grabbing onto the couch for support. Cuddy spanked her again a few times before pausing.

Cuddy ran her hands along her ass, feeling the jean material stretched taunt. "Take these off."

"What?" Stacey asked in a slight daze from being spanked.

"Your pants. Take them off." Cuddy said again, helping her to stand up. "I want to spank your bare ass."

Stacey bit back a moan, before slowly unbuttoning her jeans. Sending Cuddy a look, she realized that she had to or else Cuddy would. Taking a deep breath Stacey lowered her jeans, leaving on her panties. She shifted on her feet as she saw Cuddy's eyes trailing up her entire body. Reaching to take her panties off as well, she was shocked when Cuddy stopped her.

"Come here." Cuddy said, pulling Stacey back over her lap. Stacey laid down immediately, making sure to push her ass up slightly so that it would be easier for Cuddy to spank her. She wouldn't admit it, but she was extremely turned on by this and wanted more. Cuddy just smirked, bringing her hand down onto her ass. It made a loud smack sound and Stacey moaned. "So you are liking this. I thought so." Stacey blushed, but said nothing, feeling Cuddy bring her hand down onto her ass once more.

Running her hand along Stacey's ass, Cuddy grabbed her panties, pulling them up against her flesh before tearing them off. Stacey moaned, before burying her face into the couch beneath her. Cuddy nearly moaned herself seeing Stacey's ass flaming red from the spanks.

Gently running her hand down her ass, Cuddy suddenly spanked Stacey as hard as she could muster, without really hurting her. Stacey cried out, but to both of the women's surprise, Stacey arched up further, begging Cuddy to spank her again. "Please." Came Stacey's soft plea.

Cuddy felt herself become extreme wet. Having Stacey beg her to spank her harder was just too much to take. Although everything in Cuddy's body told her to spank Stacey again, Cuddy couldn't help wanting to continue this game she had going.

Pushing Stacey's legs open slightly on her lap, Cuddy ran her hand between them, the other holding Stacey down. Gently stroking them against Stacey's pussy Cuddy smirked. "Your supposed to be getting punished, not enjoying yourself." Cuddy slid two fingers inside of Stacey as she spoke. Stacey whimpered, her hands clutching the couch for dear life. "Your soaking wet Stacey." Cuddy commented sliding her fingers in and out a few times before pulling her fingers out and wiping them on Stacey's ass. "Stand up."

Stacey nearly cried at the demand, her legs feeling like jelly, her ass burning. Slowly standing up, Stacey wobbled slightly before Cuddy reached out and steadied her, holding onto her hips. Cuddy moaned to herself seeing Stacey standing before her in just her bra. Eyes raking down her body Cuddy felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her. "You shave?"

Stacey blushed, but nodded glad that Cuddy approved. "Yes."

"That's hot." Cuddy grinned, reaching down to stroke her bare flesh, brushing her clit teasingly. Stacey moaned and had to reach out to hold onto Cuddy's shoulders just to stay upright. Sighing, as Cuddy's fingers slide over her folds before pulling away.

Standing up in front of Stacey Cuddy took off her final piece of clothing, leaving Stacey completely naked in her office. Stacey blushed deeply as she watched Cuddy's eyes roam all over her body. "Lisa?" Stacey asked quietly. "Can I… can I take your clothes off?"

Cuddy smirked hearing a grunt from the closest before nodding her head. She loved that Stacey was asking permission, begging for her to fuck her senseless. Cuddy loved power, and she defiantly had power over Stacey.

Stacey smiled and slowly reached up to the top of Cuddy's shirt, looking at Cuddy to make sure it was okay, before pulling her shirt open with a rip just like Cuddy had done to hers. Cuddy moaned, standing proudly before Stacey unashamed at what she was doing or feeling at the moment. Stacey's eyes raked over her body taking in every part of her she could see. Lisa Cuddy does not loose control , and Stacey was going to take as much as she could get for this would be the last time she would be able to.

"Your content with just my shirt off?" Cuddy teased, her eyebrows arched in amusement.

"Oh I umm…" Stacey trailed off knowing she was caught staring.

"Here let me help you." Cuddy grabbed Stacey's hands bringing them down to the zipper on her skirt and pulling it down. Shaking her hips slightly the skirt pulled at her feet before Cuddy kicked it aside, her shoes being kicked off with it.

"Lisa." Stacey whispered her hands sliding to her hips to feel her bare skin. Feeling brave Stacey slowly slid her hands over Lisa's ass before smirking herself. "Always thought you were a thong type of women."

"I knew it!" House cried from the closet, causing both woman to laugh.

"Should we let him out?" Stacey asked.

"Nah, he'll get his fun later." Cuddy smirked knowing full well House had heard her promise. "Now I believe you still have two articles of clothing to remove." Cuddy grinned wickedly at Stacey.

Nodding eagerly Stacey reached around Cuddy and unhooked her bra, sliding it off her arms and gasping as her body was revealed to her. "Now I know why House is glued to these." Stacey commented, earning a soft chuckle from Cuddy.

Getting to her knees Stacey hooked her fingers in the waist band of Cuddy's panties, leisurely sliding them down Cuddy's toned legs. Stacey smirked as they were kicked aside as well sending a glance up at Cuddy. "I shave too." Cuddy shrugged back, before tangling her hand in Stacey's hair. Stacey looked up at her with lust filled eyes. "You want to lick my pussy?"

Stacey groaned, instantly realizing Cuddy liked dirty talk, the same thing House did. "Yes."

"You think you deserve it?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want to please you." Came Stacey's smooth, but honest reply.

Cuddy moaned. "Do it."

Stacey did not need to be told twice, instantly spreading Cuddy's legs and running her tongue between her folds. She had never been with a women before, but then again neither had Cuddy, so she just went with what she thought felt right. It seemed to work as Cuddy's hold on her hair tightened and she moaned loudly.

Stacey slowly slid her tongue back and forth over her folds before flicking her tongue against Cuddy's clit. Cuddy moaned and bucked forward. "Oh God." Stacey smirked repeating that action a couple more times before delving her tongue inside of Cuddy. Cuddy's head fell back and she held onto Stacey's shoulders for support.

Licking her a few more times Stacey pulled away and slid her fingers up Cuddy's leg. Biting her lip Stacey slowly slid her digits along Cuddy's pussy. Daring a glance up at Cuddy, Stacey was shocked to see her looking down at her. Taking that as an invitation Stacey slammed two fingers inside of her, knowing she wanted it a little rough to go along with the dirty talk. Cuddy nearly screamed.

"You like that Cuddy? My fingers slamming into your pussy?" Stacey questioned as her fingers slammed in and out of Cuddy.

"God yes. Don't stop. More." Cuddy panted. Stacey instantly did as she was told pumping a third finger into Cuddy. "Fuck yes!" Cuddy thrust against her fingers before finally her orgasm crashed over her, her legs shaking at the force of it. Stacey rode her out through the orgasm, leaning up and licking her clean. Cuddy smiled gently as she finally came down from her high. "Your turn."

"Oh umm okay…" Stacey stammered, nerves kicking back in. While pleasing Cuddy she was able to forget about the situation and the nerves, but now that the roles were switched the butterflies in her stomach came back.

Cuddy held her hand out and helped Stacey to her feet, leading her over to the couch. Giving her a small push Stacey sat down, staring up at Cuddy. Cocking her head to the side as Cuddy smirked once again. "Stay here. I'm going to let House out."

"Wait what? I thought…" Stacey hesitated.

"Shh it's okay Stacey. He's just going to watch." Cuddy grinned mischievously, grabbing his cane from where she had thrown it and walking over to the closet, completely confident, even while being naked. Opening the door Cuddy chuckled as House gawked at her naked form. "Like what you see?"

"My God your ass is even bigger in the flesh." House grinned, grabbing his cane from her.

"Mmm well your cock seems to approve." Cuddy shot back, eyeing his boxer clad hard on. He had stripped himself of his clothing, and was now in just his boxers. "Now come on. You get to watch." House needed no other argument, following Cuddy out of the closet and over to the couch. "You can sit wherever you please, but one touch without my approval and your back in the closet. Got it?"

"Yes mistress Cuddy." House saluted her and Cuddy rolled her eyes.

Watching as House sat down on the edge of the couch next to Stacey, Cuddy leaned down over Stacey, to whisper in her ear. "You ready?"

"I guess so." Stacey blushed.

"Good." Cuddy replied before bringing her lips down onto Stacey's, her tongue instantly pushing past her lips to tangle with hers. Cuddy sank down, straddling Stacey's waist, her hands tangling in her hair as she deepened the kiss. If she was going to give House a show and fulfill her wants, she might as well do it right. Stacey moaned against Cuddy's lips, her hands circling her waist. Cuddy's lips soon began to travel down Stacey's neck, nipping her collarbone, shoulders, and upper chest.

Stacey withered on the couch, her head falling back against the cushion. Daring a glance at House, Stacey moaned as his eyes were glued to both her and Cuddy, his cock clearly visible through his boxers.

Cuddy continued her quest, her lips blazing a trail over her toned stomach, grabbing her knees and pushing them apart. A blush spread across Stacey's face as she was completely exposed to Cuddy and House. House shifted on the couch, to get a better look, not wanting to miss anything Cuddy did to Stacey.

Cuddy smirked, at House, making sure to exaggerate her movements. Her tongue darting out, Cuddy slowly ran it up the inside of Stacey's thigh, making sure not to get too close just yet. Stacey moaned, her hands clenching at the cushions next to her.

After another moment of teasing Stacey was panting, desperate for Cuddy to touch her where she needed it most. "Oh fuck Lisa please. Eat my pussy."

House groaned. "Yes please do."

Pushing her legs apart even more, Cuddy pulled Stacey's hips towards the edge of the couch, getting on her knees in front of her. Dragging her tongue across Stacey's folds, she made sure to have a firm grip on her hips as she dipped her tongue inside of her. "Ohh fuuuucckkk!" Stacey's words drew out on a throaty moan. Cuddy wasted no time at all, her tongue lapping at Stacey's folds.

House groaned watching Cuddy eat Stacey out, his hand wandering down to his boxer clad cock, attempting to relieve some of its pressure. However, Cuddy grabbed his wrist, preventing his movements. "When I said no touching, I meant of any kind, including touching yourself."

House smirked at her in an almost appreciated state. She was bold and stood up to him. There was a reason she was the only female Dean of Medicine around. House moved his hands away, resting them on the couch beside him.

Resuming her earlier task, Cuddy slid her tongue inside of Stacey as far as she could muster, lapping at the juices flowing out of her now. "Oh!" Stacey exclaimed. Needing more, Stacey threaded her hands through Cuddy's hair, trying to grind herself against her face.

Cuddy allowed it, grabbing Stacey's thighs and pushing them apart as far as she could, her tongue alternating between thrusting inside of her and licking at her clit. Pulling away for a brief moment, Cuddy reached out and grabbed House's wrist, pulling him to the floor beside of her. Making sure her sudden movement hadn't disrupted House's leg any more than usual, Cuddy crawled up onto Stacey's lap, straddling her again. This allowed House to be between both women's legs, Cuddy's ass presented at a lovely view, as well as Stacey's pussy.

"I think you know what to do House." Cuddy quipped back at him, arching her back to shake her ass in his face slightly.

Not needing to be told twice, House ran his fingers along Stacey's dripping pussy, eliciting a loud moan from her. Coating his fingers with her juices House slowly slid two inside of her. "Ohhh!" Stacey cried out, her head falling back against the cushions again, Cuddy immediately leaning down and nipping at her pulse points.

"Make sure she comes hard House." Cuddy knew House could never back away from a challenge, especially one concerning his sexual abilities.

House's reply was to slam three fingers into Stacey, hard, immediately pounding them in and out. Stacey screamed, her hands shooting up to Cuddy's shoulders as a mean of support. Cuddy hissed, feeling Stacey's nails digging against her shoulders. Making sure his pace never slowed down, House continued to ram Stacey while he leaned forward, running his tongue along Cuddy's folds. Cuddy moaned softly, arching her back more.

With his fingers slamming inside of Stacey and his tongue tasting Cuddy, House decided that he was one of the luckiest men in the world. Feeling Stacey's walls clench around his fingers he knew she wouldn't last long. Cuddy must have sensed it to, for she arched away from House, sending him a look over his shoulder to please Stacey completely. Instantly, House's mouth was at Stacey's clit, flicking his tongue over it at the pace of his fingers. Cuddy matched House by sucking a nipple into her mouth, the other being tweaked by her fingers.

Stacey's head was spinning. Being pleased by two people was too much to handle. Holding onto Cuddy desperately she came, screaming both their names into the empty office. Cuddy was slightly glad that everyone in the clinic had gone home for the night, and the people taking the night shift would not come down to bother her, as all of them thought she had already gone home for the night.

Cuddy slammed her lips against Stacey's her lips bruising over hers as House gripped her thighs, riding her through the entire orgasm.

Once it was over with Stacey collapsed against the couch, exhausted and completely satisfied. Cuddy gave her one small peak to the lips before, hovering over her more, her hands on the couch at either side of her head, her legs still straddling her lap. Arching her back once again, Cuddy wiggled her ass at House still on his knees at their feet. It was killing his leg, but the extra vicodin he had taken in the closest and the adrenaline and hormones pumping through him, dulled it considerably. Leaning forward to lick Cuddy, he was shocked when she stopped him.

"I already got off once that way." Cuddy smirked back at him, sending him one of the naughtiest looks he had ever seen.

Forcing himself to his feet, House stood between Stacey's spread legs, grabbing Cuddy's hips. Her eyes popping out of her head, Stacey realized that House was going to fuck Cuddy while Cuddy was still on her lap. Cuddy winked down at Stacey.

"Oh fuck." Cuddy moaned feeling House's cock sliding along her folds. "Pound me House." Grabbing his cock House guided himself to her opening, thrusting forward hard. Cuddy gasped, her hands clenching the couch beside Stacey's head. She would never admit it, but it had been a while since she had gotten any, and an even longer time since she had someone as big as House.

Her walls clenched around every inch of his dick as he pushed himself fully inside of her. "Your so tight." House groaned, holding himself still inside of her for the moment.

Cuddy was thankful he had paused, needing to adjust to his size herself. Her walls fluttering around his cock produced the sweetest pleasure and Cuddy wanted more. Rotating her hips in a circular motion Cuddy moaned feeling his cock slid deeper into her.

"Jesus." House breathed out, his hands grabbing her hips to stop her movements, before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting forward hard.

"House!" Cuddy screamed, her body angling down, to rest on Stacey's. With every thrust of his cock into Cuddy, Cuddy pressed up against Stacey more and more. Their boobs pressed tight, Cuddy groaned, the friction of their bodies driving her crazy.

Stacey wrapped her arms around Cuddy, holding her tight so she couldn't move, leaning her completely at House's mercy. His cock rammed her hard and fast. Cuddy was so wet that he was met with almost no resistance. Cuddy whimpered as he hit against a particularly weak spot, causing House to aim for it repeatedly.

"Oh fuck!" Cuddy cried out, her head burying in Stacey's shoulder. She couldn't even think straight, House was so much better than she ever remembered or imagined.

Stacey shifted slightly underneath Cuddy. If she could just angle right then House's thrusts would brush against her clit. "Ahhh." Stacey moaned as she got it. With every thrust into Cuddy, House would brush up against Stacey's clit. Both House and Cuddy noticed.

House shifted Cuddy slightly, moving her up against Stacey more. Spreading both women's legs House would slid into Cuddy, pull out, and slid into Stacey, before going back to Cuddy again.

Cuddy and Stacey both cried out at every re-entry, somehow having a pause between each switch caused each thrust to be more appealing.

After a few minutes House realized that he couldn't keep this up for very much longer. Grabbing Cuddy forcefully by the hips he plunged deep inside of her, before pulling her off Stacey's lap and onto the floor in front of Stacey's legs. Cuddy moaned loudly, sitting up on her knees, with House pressed tight to her back, his dick still pounding in and out.

Grabbing Stacey's legs, she pulled her forward, instantly slamming three of her slender fingers inside of her. Leaning down, Cuddy's tongue worked quickly against her clit, the pace matching House's thrust into her own pussy.

Stacey's moans were constant now, her hands gripping at Cuddy's shoulders, her climax crashing over her. Cuddy never slowed her fingers down, riding Stacey hard throughout the entire orgasm. Stacey collapsed against the couch, Cuddy removing her fingers and gripping Stacey's thighs.

House was ramming her as hard and as fast as he could, given his leg, and Cuddy wasn't going to last much longer. House knew that and reaching around her body, flicked her clit. Cuddy screamed House's name, her entire body shaking with the intensity of the orgasm.

House pulled out of Cuddy the instant her orgasm was over, not sure if she wanted him to explode inside of her or not. Sitting back down on the couch, next to the two women he began to stroke himself. He was so close and needed to get off.

Cuddy was slightly surprised that he hadn't come inside of her, but realized he was being respectful towards her.

Crawling over to House, she grabbed his hand stopping him. Instantly replacing his hand with her mouth. House groaned loudly, his hands threading into her hair, to move it aside so that he could watch her. Cuddy bobbed her head up and down a few times, before running her tongue down the side of his cock. House bucked up and moaned.

Stacey watched for a moment, before slowly getting to her knees, crawling over next to Cuddy. Cuddy smirked, turning so that they both could suck House.

"Oh fuck." House gasped out. Having two women suck him was too much. Feeling his balls tighten he came. Cuddy took the lead, forcing his cock deep down her throat, swallowing every last drop he had to offer.

Once he was done, Cuddy turned and kissed Stacey deeply. Pulling away Cuddy smirked at both of them, standing up and grabbing them a few towels from the bathroom attached to her office.

Stacey and House both watched Cuddy closely, wondering if she was going to suddenly realize what she had done and freak out.

Cuddy paused suddenly aware that they were staring at her. Looking down at herself she didn't have anything strange on her naked body, like goo or anything so she was fairly confused. "You two okay?"

House's jaw hit the floor. "Your asking us that?"

Cuddy smirked then, aware of what they were gawking at. Walking back to the couch where they now both sat, she slid between them and smiled. "It was fun."

Stacey pressed her palm to Cuddy's forehead. "Are you sick. What have you done with our Cuddy?"

"Our Cuddy?" Cuddy smirked. "I believe you both our mine." They all smiled at the other.

"So when are we doing this again?" House asked cheekily. Stacey looked at Cuddy nervously wondering the same thing.

Cuddy grinned, standing up and grabbing their clothes off the floor (retrieving House's from the closest) and handing them back. Both women's shirts were torn however and they both laughed. Once they were all dressed, Stacey headed towards the door to leave. The party was over.

Cuddy was quick to grab her and turn her around however, pressing her lips gently against hers. Sliding her hand into the pocket of Stacey's pants, Cuddy winked. "Our next meeting place is going to be at my house. Directions are in your pocket."

Stacey couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "See you then." And with that Stacey left the office, immediately reading the note on the way home. There was a date, time, and directions to Cuddy's house. Also, a required outfit… consisting of nothing.

House smirked once Cuddy and him were alone, sauntering up mischievously. "So where is my invitation."

Cuddy grinned, grabbing her coat. "Don't have it with me." Cuddy turned to leave.

"Wait what?" House asked suddenly confused and slightly upset. "I thought…"

"I said I don't have it on me, not that you aren't getting one." Cuddy cut him off. "Your invitation is back at my place and you still haven't earned yours."

It took House a minute to understand, but when he did a huge grin spread across his face and he cupped Cuddy's ass possessively as they walked out to her car to head back to her house.

Stacey was fun to have with them for sex, but these two were meant for each other to love.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Reviews please! Also, my two other fics <span>Oh Crap!<span> and Enabling House will be updated soon. Just had to get this idea out of my head. Thanks for all the support! I love you all! 3**


End file.
